Prey (Episode 10)
by Zanza8
Summary: Nick and Judy protect Gazelle from a stalker.
1. Chapter 1

The skinny cougar in black regarded the fat cheetah in blue until Clawhauser asked with a benevolent smile, "Can I help you?"

The cougar smiled back. "You sure can. I want to report a crime."

Clawhauser took out a form. "You witnessed a crime?"

"Tell you what," said the cougar carelessly, "there's only one cop I'll talk to about it and that's the bunny cop."

"Officer Judy Hopps? She's in a briefing."

The cougar laughed. "I'll wait."

The cheetah shrugged and picked up his phone. "I need an escort." He listened for a moment, then hung up the phone. "Someone will be right here."

Judy was at roll call with Nick when Bogo got the message. "Hopps, there's an individual in Interrogation Room 3 who wants to report a crime but says he'll only speak to you."

"Why Judy, sir?" asked Nick.

"Don't know." Bogo balled up the message and threw it in the trash. "Don't care." He went back to briefing the rest of the officers while the bunny and the fox scrambled down from the chair they shared and headed over to the room, stopping on the other side of the glass to get a look at the animal first.

"Recognize him, Carrots?"

Judy shook her head. "I take it you don't know him either?"

"Never saw him before in my life." Nick opened the door. "Guess the only way to find out is to ask."

They went into the interrogation room and Judy sat at the table. "You have a crime to report?"

"Sure do." The cougar grinned. "I been in town for weeks and I haven't called you. Ain't that a crime?"

Judy blinked. "Do I know you?"

"You don't recognize me?" The cougar ran a paw over his face. "Guess it has been a while. Come on, Judy, it's Bobby. Bobby Catmull. Remember me now?"

"Bobby?" The bunny's eyes widened and she ran around the table to give him a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Nick had been leaning against the wall and now he came forward, his jaw tight. "What's the idea of saying you wanted to report a crime?"

"Oh, that was just me having some fun," Bobby chuckled.

The fox said nothing and Judy frowned. "Bobby was always kidding around, Nick. It's only a little joke."

"Very little." Nick opened the door. "If you're through with your fun, we have to get out on patrol."

The cougar was scribbling on a piece of paper. "Here's my address and phone number. What do you say we get together for dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful." Judy put the paper in her pocket. "Our shift ends at six but we might have paperwork. I'll call you."

Bobby smiled. "I'll be waiting. You're looking good, Judy. Real good. Being a cop must agree with you." He hugged her again and looked at Nick.

"Oh, this is my partner, Nick Wilde. Nick, this is…"

"Bobby Catmull. I heard." The fox went out the door.

The cougar grinned sheepishly. "Guess I made a bad impression on your partner."

"Don't worry about it." Judy smiled. "Nick's the best. By the time our shift is over, he'll be ready to have dinner with us."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, you won't have dinner with us?" Judy stared disbelievingly at Nick as the fox signed their patrol car back into the garage and headed for the locker room. "Bobby's one of my oldest friends. I want you to get to know him."

Nick shook his head. "He's _your_ friend. I don't want to intrude on your reunion."

"You wouldn't be intruding." The bunny looked imploringly at the fox. "I don't want to go without you."

He sighed. He could tell she was on the verge of saying please, the one word he never wanted to hear from her. When you care about someone, they shouldn't have to say please. "Does it really mean so much to you?" Judy nodded vigorously and Nick smiled a little. "Okay. Just don't expect me to dress up."

He had second thoughts about that decision later when he went across the hall to Judy's apartment in his brown chinos and green Hawaiian shirt and she came to the door in a shimmery grey dress that emphasized her figure and made her purple eyes sparkle. "Wow. Maybe I should change."

Judy blushed. "Don't be silly. You know I like that Hawaiian shirt."

He stood a little taller and adjusted his striped tie. "I just don't want to look like a bum next to you."

"You don't." Soft purple eyes met sharp green ones and they didn't hear the buzz of the intercom droning away.

One of the loud neighbors, Pronk, stuck his head out of his door. "Hey, what's the matter with you two? Answer that!"

Judy jumped and pressed a button. "Who is it?"

"Me. Did you forget I was coming?"

The bunny glanced over at Nick. He was leaning against the wall, his paws in his pockets, looking up at the ceiling, and she took a deep breath. "No, Bobby, of course I didn't forget. We'll be right down." She grabbed a tiny satin clutch, dropped in her cell phone, and carefully locked her door. "Nick? Ready?"

He lifted himself away from the wall. "You bet."

They walked down the stairs to the street, where Bobby Catmull waited in a sharply tailored suit in front of a luxury sedan. His eyes widened at the sight of Nick, but he wisely kept silent about the fox's attire and contented himself with saying, "I was thinking of the Chocolate Moose."

Judy shook her head. The only time she had ever been to the five-star restaurant was with Nick and although she had never put it into words she thought of the Chocolate Moose as a special place just for her and her partner. He was staring into the distance and she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he visibly relaxed when the bunny said, "I'd rather go somewhere else, Bobby."

Nick met her eyes, smiling gratefully. Noticing the interplay between them, Bobby said, "Why don't you pick the place, Judy?"

She reflected. Bobby clearly wanted to go someplace nice but Nick wasn't dressed for an upscale restaurant. "What about Warren in the Pines? Not too fancy, but they have great food."

"Sounds good." Bobby turned to open the car door for Judy but Nick beat him to it and again the cougar noticed the way the bunny and fox looked at each other. He went around to the driver's side and got in. "You'll have to tell me how to get there. I haven't been in Zootopia long and I'm still getting to know the place."

Judy settled herself next to Bobby and smiled at him. "Down the street for about a mile and turn right and it's on the left-hand side after a block."

The cougar started the car and reached for the radio. "Want some music?"

"I'd rather you tell me what you're doing in Zootopia," said Judy. "For someone who hasn't been here long you seem to be doing very well for yourself."

Bobby smiled. "I have a generous employer."

The bunny was watching the street. "Here's the turn. It comes up pretty quick now."

"Is that it?" Bobby pointed to a stand of pine trees with a small restaurant nestled in the middle.

"That's it. Just look for a place to park."

They pulled up and Nick got out and offered a paw to Judy as she exited the car. Bobby went around to her other side and reached the door of the restaurant first, smiling triumphantly as he opened it for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Finnick took two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Nick. "Sounds to me like you're jealous."

"Jealous!" Nick scoffed, opening the bottle and taking a swig. He looked around the apartment. "I see you redecorated." All the frilly pastel furniture Fru Fru had installed when Mr Big gave the garage business to Finnick was gone and in its place was solid wood upholstered in sturdy muted fabrics.

"Don't change the subject." Finnick sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "You the one talking up a storm about this cat, how good he looks and how great his ride is and him and Judy getting all cozy."

Nick flushed, thinking of the previous evening and how happy Judy had been getting together with her old friend. A little _too_ happy…

 _They got a table almost immediately and Bobby asked for a bottle of champagne before they even had a chance to look at the menu. "This is a real special occasion," he smiled, filling three glasses._

 _"What are we drinking to?" asked Judy, smiling back._

 _The cougar thought a moment. "New beginnings."_

 _Judy gave Nick a look and the fox tardily clinked his glass with the other two. "Just what is it you're beginning, Mr Catmull?"_

 _"Call me Bobby." The cougar drained his glass and poured another. "Well, for one thing, I live in Zootopia now. For another…" He smiled widely. "Judy, you know how I started a little radio station at our high school?"_

 _"How could I forget? Bobby always wanted to be a sound engineer, Nick. He did all the music and sound effects for our school plays and concerts."_

 _"That sounds interesting," said Nick politely._

 _"Kept it going after high school. I must have worked every concert and festival within a hundred miles of Bunnyburrow. It paid off, too. Guess who I'm working for now." Bobby waved a paw. "Never mind, there's no way you could guess. Gazelle!"_

 _The other two stared at the cougar blankly, then Judy stammered, "Gazelle? How is that even possible?"_

 _The raccoon waiter came to distribute menus. "More champagne, sir?"_

 _"No, one bottle's my limit. Can you give us a few minutes?"_

 _"Certainly, sir."_

 _The waiter withdrew and Bobby turned his glass around in his paws. "I just got real lucky, Judy. I still can't believe it. You know that concert tour she did last year?" The bunny nodded. "I was the sound engineer for a band that was going to open for her and her engineer quit. She needed somebody in a hurry, so I filled in. And she liked me well enough to hire me permanently."_

 _"So she's the generous employer?" Nick asked. "She must be paying you a fortune for you to afford that fancy car."_

 _Bobby chuckled. "Not exactly. Gazelle has two cars but she doesn't like to drive. We drive her around."_

 _"We?" asked Judy._

 _"Me and the tigers. Adam, Benjamin, Daniel, and Caleb. Great animals. Really fun to work with. And she lets us use the cars when we need them."_

 _Judy's eyes widened. "That **is** very generous."_

 _"Well, we don't use them very often. That little antelope keeps us busy. She works harder than anyone I've ever known and we put in a lot of hours just to keep up." The cougar held up a paw. "Not that I'm complaining. I may not have much free time but I'm loving every minute of it. Made it to the big city and the big time. Oh, and she likes you, Judy. She said she's very grateful to you for breaking the Night Howlers case and...now how did she put it? She said you gave her back the Zootopia she loves."_

 _Nick became very still and Judy said quietly, "I had help, you know. Without Nick, I would have been dead and there would have been a war between prey and predators. I wish animals would remember he's just as responsible for saving the city as I am."_

 _"Gazelle remembers it," said Bobby quickly. "It's just, you know. Hero bunny cop and all." He picked up his menu. "It all looks good. What are you two having?"_

Nick sighed, thinking of the expensive food and the soft lights and the way Bobby and Judy talked about old times. "I'm not jealous, Finn. I just…" He went to the fridge for another beer.

Finnick called, "Get me one too." The big fox brought out two bottles and handed one to his small friend. "You just thinking about them talking over the good times they had growing up and you can't never be a part of."

"Thanks," said Nick sarcastically, flopping down in a rocking chair. "I feel a lot better now."

"That door swings both ways," said Finnick shrewdly. "You a part of Judy's life in a way this Bobby can never be. He ain't never had her back like you do. You work together, you go out together...hell, you practically live together."

"No, we don't," said Nick gruffly. "I live across the hall."

Finnick snorted. "Any closer and you'd be sharing rent." He fell silent for a moment, then went on quietly. "Ain't nothing to be jealous of from the past. All that matters is what's going on right now, because that's all the time any of us got. And what I seen of you and Judy, that's what you got. Right now, for the rest of your lives."

The red fox smiled a little. "You're getting mushy in your old age, Finn."

"Just don't want you showing up at my door every time Judy gets together with an old friend," said Finnick crankily. "This cat made a big splash tonight but that's a one-time thing because he just got here and he wants to show off. Can't fault him for that. Now go home before Judy shows up at my door looking for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Finnick was right. After the reunion dinner, it was almost a month before Judy heard from Bobby again and then it was just a quick phone call to ask if she wanted tickets to a Gazelle concert. The bunny was happy to accept two tickets for herself and her partner but although they attended the show they didn't see Bobby. Judy insisted on Nick signing her thank-you card for the tickets but aside from an occasional text message, the cougar was not heard from again until he turned up at the ZPD to report a crime.

Judy visibly winced at the look on Nick's face when Clawhauser handed them the message. "Don't say it."

"I didn't say anything."

"Uh, guys?" Clawhauser ventured.

"No, but I can tell what you're thinking," said Judy coldly.

The fox raised his eyebrows. "You can tell I'm thinking your friend is having another little joke at our expense?"

"Guys," said Clawhauser firmly.

"I'll talk to him, okay?" Judy crumpled the paper and put it in her pocket.

"I wouldn't have thought you _had_ to talk to him after the first time," said Nick evenly. "I thought he understood now your job is serious."

"Guys!" shouted Clawhauser.

"WHAT?" Nick and Judy snapped in unison.

The friendly cheetah looked unusually serious. "I already told Mr Catmull if this was another one of his jokes I'd lock him up for filing a false report. He swears it's for real this time."

"He swears…" Nick grumbled. "Well, where did you put him?"

"Interview Room 2." The cheetah spread his paws. "I didn't want to use an interrogation room again. He's a friend, right?"

"Not my friend." Nick stalked off.

Judy said hastily, "Thanks, Clawhauser," and hurried after her partner, catching up to him just as he reached the interview room. "Nick, let me do the talking, okay?"

She had that look on her face he could never resist and he gave in with as good a grace as he could muster. "Fine. I don't want to talk to him anyway."

Bobby was pacing the room when they went in and he hurried up to the bunny and took her paws. "Judy, this is not a joke. I promise!" He looked at Nick standing just inside the door gazing steadily at him. "I know you think this is probably just another prank but it's not!"

He seemed genuinely upset and the fox relented and went over to the table. "Let's hear it then."

The cougar wrung his paws. "The thing is, I'm not sure what's going on. Gazelle says not to worry, the tigers say not to worry…"

"Bobby." Judy led her friend to a chair. "Try to calm down."

"Want some coffee?" asked Nick. The cougar gulped and nodded and the fox left, returning in a few minutes with three cups of coffee and a little bag of sugar packets and creamers. "Here. Have something to drink, then tell us what's going on."

Bobby put a generous amount of sugar and cream in his coffee and took a big swallow. "Thanks, Nick." He turned to Judy. "Gazelle got a death threat today."

The fox and the bunny exchanged a glance. "Shouldn't she report it herself?" asked Judy.

"That's what I said!" Bobby nodded eagerly. "I told her she should come in and file a report but she won't. She says she gets crazy fan mail all the time. And the tigers, they have a whole filing cabinet full of letters and some of it's pretty scary…"

Nick leaned forward. "So if they're not worried, why are you?"

"I don't know." The cougar finished his coffee and Nick pushed another cup over. "Thanks." He fixed it to his satisfaction and took a drink. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I am just blowing things up out of proportion."

"What exactly did the letter say?" asked Judy patiently.

"It was almost like a love letter," said Bobby. "So creepy, all about how they love Gazelle so much and they can't live without her and it would be better for them both to die so they can be together forever." He looked imploringly at the two cops. "That's a crime, right? To threaten someone's life?"

"It's not much of a threat," said Nick judiciously. "Gazelle is probably right and it doesn't mean anything."

Judy gave her partner a look. "It's still a threat, Nick." She patted Bobby's paw reassuringly. "Set up an appointment with Gazelle for us and we'll check it out."


	5. Chapter 5

Judy got a call from Bobby the next day to meet with Gazelle. Nick grumbled, but went along readily to the pop star's house after their shift was over. Neither of them was prepared for what they found.

The fox shook his head. "You must have the wrong address." The last house on a dead end street in Sahara Square, a small bungalow, did not look like the home of one of Zootopia's most beloved stars.

Judy frowned and checked the address. "1520 Silvergrass Way. This is the address Bobby gave me."

"Hello!"

Gazelle herself had come out of the house and was waving to them and the bunny waved back. "I think this is the place, Nick."

He gave her a look and they went up to where Gazelle waited. The curvy antelope was dressed in baggy jeans and a cropped white shirt and she wore neither makeup nor shoes, but her charisma was undiminished as she smiled at them both. "I am sorry to give you the trouble of coming here, but Bobby was so insistent I talk to you."

"Better believe I was insistent," said the cougar, coming to the door. "Thanks, Judy." He nodded to the fox. "Nick."

"It's probably better to make a report," said Judy.

"It hardly seems necessary but as long as you are here…" Gazelle extended a hoof. "Please come inside. May I offer you something to drink?"

"I'd love a cup of coffee," said Nick.

"Of course!" Gazelle led the way inside, settled her visitors on comfortable chairs in the living room, and went into the kitchen.

"I had no idea she was so down to earth," Judy whispered to Bobby.

He smiled. "She's a great singer, but what I love about her is how nice she is. She's never down, never acts like she's better than anybody else…" He turned pensive. "And she's genuinely kind. She hears about someone in trouble, she does something to help."

"Bobby!" Gazelle had come into the room with a tray bearing a pot of coffee and four cups. "It is not necessary to speak of such things. I only do what anyone would do." She put the tray down on a coffee table. "Would you like something to eat?"

Nick and Judy shook their heads and the bunny said, "I want to thank you for making the time to talk to us."

The antelope raised a hoof. "It is I who should thank you, Officer Hopps, and you, Officer Wilde." She smiled gently. "I was deeply distressed at what happened with the Night Howlers. The city was being torn apart and you both saved it. I am forever grateful."

Nick tasted his coffee. "This is really good."

"It is a special blend. But it is not my coffee you came to discuss, no? How can I help you?"

"We're the ones who want to help you." The fox put his cup down. "Bobby here tells us you received a death threat."

"Bobby worries too much." The antelope shook her head. "I receive many strange letters from fans. I save them all, but I cannot take them seriously."

"Could we look at the letter?" asked Judy.

Gazelle sighed. "Of course." She went to a sideboard and came back with a plain white envelope. "As you see, there is no return address, and I have no idea who it could have come from."

Judy turned the envelope over in her paws, then took out the letter and laid it on the table.

It was written in block print and Nick said quietly, "We're not going to be able to do any writing analysis."

The bunny nodded and they both bent over the message.

 _My dearest most darling Gazelle, if you only knew how much I love you and how I would do anything to make you happy, you wouldn't torture us both this way keeping us apart. I know you feel the same way so why are you still up on that stage? You should sing only for me, and if you can't stop, it's better for us to die so we can be together forever. You know that you belong only to me, your true love._

"No signature, general postmark, writing disguised…" Judy mused. "How was it delivered?"

"I have a post office box for my fans," said Gazelle. "Bobby was helping me go through the mail and he found it and insisted on contacting you."

"He did the right thing. Can we take this back to headquarters?" The bunny tucked the letter back into the envelope. "We're not going to learn anything about it here."

"But of course!" The antelope shrugged. "It means nothing to me."

Bobby looked worried. "You think whoever wrote it is dangerous?"

"I doubt it," said Nick easily, "but it couldn't hurt for you to be careful. Maybe you should plan on sticking close while we do a little digging."

"I think I could manage that," said Bobby, laying a paw on Gazelle's shoulder.

She smiled up at him, then looked at the clock on the wall. "I do not wish to be rude but I have work to do. My dancers and I must rehearse. We have a benefit for Greenwood Community Hospital soon."

"Then we'll be going," said Judy. "Let us know if anything else comes up. Even if it doesn't seem important, give me a call, okay, Bobby?"


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the ZPD, Judy got out a new file folder and began typing a report about the visit to Gazelle while Nick studied the letter. "I think I have an idea."

The bunny finished entering the meager facts they had, printed out a single sheet of paper, and inserted it in the folder. "Let's hear it."

"This is really nice paper." Nick held it up to the light. "It's even got a watermark. And the envelope matches."

"So?"

The fox grinned. "So Vanessa down in Records may be able to help. She has a side business as a party planner, remember?" Nick smoothed the letter. "Party planners send out invitations. Maybe she knows where fancy paper like this comes from. It's worth a try, unless you have any ideas."

"No, I'm fresh out," said Judy ruefully.

They headed over to Records and found Vanessa, a stunningly beautiful silver fox, bent over a filing cabinet, muttering under her breath until she found the folder she wanted. Straightening up, she saw them and gave her most radiant smile. "Nick! Judy! It's been too long!"

Judy smiled back. "I guess it has been a while."

"Weeks and weeks." Vanessa winked at Nick. "Maybe we need to plan another surprise party."

He grinned. "Maybe we do. Carrots, do you have any other special dates on your calendar?"

The bunny chuckled. "You two may have pulled the wool over my eyes with my birthday, but you'll never trick me again."

"Two clever foxes against one dumb bunny?" Nick's eyes twinkled. "We're ahead already."

"Nick, stop," scolded Vanessa. "Honestly, Judy, I don't know how you put up with him."

"I wonder that myself every day." Judy shook her head sadly, then asked brightly, "How's Fabienne?"

The silver fox's smile glowed. "We're planning to adopt."

"That's wonderful!" Judy's nose twitched with excitement. She didn't know Fabienne Growley well but she liked Vanessa's snow leopard partner and it was exciting to hear about them entering a new phase of their life together.

"Yes, you know when she did that story about the Thorneycroft Orphan's Home? There was this adorable little possum, Eddie…"

Nick smiled, a sweet smile not often seen on his face. "Eddie is a good friend of mine. He identified the elephant that shot me. You know how much guts that took?"

"I can imagine." Vanessa fell silent, then said cheerfully, "Anyway, Fabi took me to meet Eddie and Sister Margaret, the badger who runs the place, and we're putting the paperwork through. We should be able to take him home by the end of the month."

"I'm so glad." Judy pressed Vanessa's paw. "I know you two are going to be wonderful moms for him."

The silver fox squeezed Judy's paw, then said briskly, "I assume you didn't come over here to talk about my personal life."

"We didn't." Nick held up the letter. "We were hoping you could tell us something about this paper."

Vanessa took the letter and blanched as she read it, her pale face going so white Nick reached out to steady her. She patted his paw absently. "I'm all right. It's just...this is really scary. Fabi gets letters like this sometimes."

"You should report it!" Judy was indignant.

"It never seemed important." Vanessa fell into a brown study. "Celebrities always have crazy fans, you have no idea what she has to contend with, being so beautiful and out there in the public eye _and_ gay. I've even had to put up with some real creeps myself, males telling me I'm wasting myself with another female."

Nick felt uncomfortable. "Not all males are like that." He was surprised when Vanessa gave him a quick hug.

"You're one of the good ones," said the silver fox. She met Judy's eyes and seemed about to say something else, then turned business-like. "This is very good paper. Heavy cardstock, pale grey, a classic color choice, engraved watermark...was there an envelope?" Judy handed it over and the silver fox looked inside. "Lined with silver foil. _Very_ nice. The envelope alone adds an extra dollar, and this paper runs three to four dollars a sheet. I would only use it for invitations to a once-in-a-lifetime event, like a wedding or a christening." She examined the writing. "The ink is interesting."

"It's just block print," said Nick.

Vanessa turned the paper at an angle. "Just block print, but written in bottled ink with a calligraphy nib. See how the letters have faint strokes in the thicker lines? And how they taper off in some places? I'd say whoever wrote this is a professional calligrapher."

"There can't be too many places that carry paper like this," said Judy.

"Well, yes and no." Vanessa shook her head. "It wouldn't be a standard item but any store in the city could order it, and there are over a hundred calligraphers out there. I hope this isn't your only clue." An uncomfortable silence greeted this remark and after a moment the silver fox said decisively, "I'll print a list of all the stationery stores in Zootopia, and the calligraphers I use. Even with block print they may recognize something about the style of the strokes. Maybe you'll get lucky."


	7. Chapter 7

For the next week Nick and Judy visited every stationery store in the city. They strained their eyes over printouts of order forms for the fancy paper used in the threatening letter, then questioned every animal that had used the paper in the last six months. Nothing panned out, and they turned their attention to the calligraphers.

"I had no idea calligraphy was so complicated," Nick whined. "Nibs and how to clean nibs and how to put nibs in pens and how far to dip nibs in ink and all that's before they start writing! Up strokes, down strokes, ink flow, ink bleed...it's enough to make me never want to write anything ever again."

Judy gave him a look. "You didn't have a problem with Vanessa using a calligrapher for my surprise birthday party. She told me you loved the invitations."

"That was before I knew how much work it was." The fox was going through their file on the case. Aside from notes next to the stores and calligraphers on the lists Vanessa had given them there was nothing new and he sighed. "We're just not making any progress at all and it's getting on my nerves."

"Well, we have another calligrapher coming in. Maybe something will break." Because it was evidence, they were compelled to ask the calligraphers to come to the police station to look at the letter and it was slow going. So far only a handful of the artists had been able to find the time to come in, and none of them was able to add anything other than agreeing with Vanessa the writing could be the work of a professional.

"Maybe," said Nick glumly. "Who is it this time?"

"Timur Tuktu." Judy frowned thoughtfully. "That name sounds familiar."

"That's because you've seen it every time you look at this list."

The bunny shook her head. "That's not it. Where do I know that name from?" She took the list from Nick and ran her paw over the name. "Timur Tuktu, Timur Tuktu...Nick! That's the caribou that was mauled by a polar bear during the Night Howlers case! Don't you remember?"

"No." The fox's voice was flat. "That was after the press conference and I wasn't following the news." Judy flushed and he took her little velvet paw. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"I know." Judy squeezed Nick's paw. "I don't like to think of that time either."

The fox's eyes twinkled. "If you want to apologize again, I'll need the carrot pen. Especially if you're going to say you really are just a dumb bunny."

Judy huffed and snatched her paw away. "Sometimes I really do wonder why I put up with you."

"Do you?" Nick smiled.

The bunny smiled back. "All the time. Anyway, it was in Tundratown. A polar bear went savage and attacked Mr Tuktu. He was in critical condition for over a week."

The intercom buzzed. "Mr Tuktu is here."

Judy pressed a button. "We'll be right there." Her nose was twitching. "Now that I remember who he is, I'm a little nervous about facing him."

Nick put his arm around her. "It's okay. I'm with you all the way."

She leaned against him briefly and they left their small cubicle to go to the front desk in good spirits, but both of them were shaken at their first sight of the caribou. He was leaning heavily on a cane and his face was scarred on one side by the polar bear's claws. He seemed to know what they were thinking and came forward to shake their paws. "Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde. I should have come down here much earlier to thank you for what you did for the city."

Judy looked downcast and Nick said quickly, "We were just doing our job, sir. That's what we do at the ZPD, right, Officer Hopps?"

The bunny stood up straighter. "That's right, Officer Wilde. Really, Mr Tuktu, there's no need to thank us. We're just sorry we didn't solve the case sooner."

The caribou chuckled. "Well, it would have saved me a trip to the hospital but I can't complain. At least I'm still alive. And just between us, the settlement from the city was more than generous, although I'm not allowed to tell the actual amount."

Judy relaxed under the kind voice of the caribou. "I want to thank you for coming in."

"I hope I'll be able to help, although I don't see how a calligrapher can be of any assistance in a police investigation."

"If you can tell us anything about the writing on a threatening letter, it will be of great assistance," the bunny assured Tuktu, leading the way to the interview room while Nick brought up the rear with the file. "Would you like some coffee?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Be right back," said Nick. He returned with three cups of coffee and a bag of sugar cubes and creamers to find the caribou and Judy side by side, studying the letter. "So what do you think, Mr Tuktu?"

"Call me Tim." The calligrapher accepted a cup of coffee and waved away the sugar and creamers. "Officer Hopps tells me the consensus is this is professional writing." He shook his head, smiling. "I have to disagree." He went into great detail about the line and direction of the strokes that made up the letters but none of it made much sense to the fox and the bunny. The only thing that was clear was the dissenting opinion.

"You're sure?" Judy finally asked.

"Well, I can't be positive." Tuktu leaned back in his seat. "It's obvious the writing was done with a calligraphy pen but I don't believe the animal holding that pen makes a living as a calligrapher. If I may make a suggestion, you should check classes that teach calligraphy. I'd be happy to give you a list of teachers that I know."

"Another list," murmured Nick. Judy gave him a look and he said brightly, "That would be great, Mr Tuktu...ah, Tim."

"I work from home, so I have to go through my contacts to put a list together. I'll try to fax it to you tomorrow."

"That would be much appreciated," said Judy.

"Not at all." Tuktu looked very serious. "Gazelle visited me in the hospital while I was recovering from the polar bear attack and her kindness meant a great deal to me. I'm happy to do anything I can to help you catch this animal."


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Nick and Judy were in an interview room with another calligrapher going over the threatening letter when they received an urgent call from Bobby. A box of dead flowers had been left at Gazelle's house and the fox and bunny sped out to Sahara Square. The cougar was standing in the street waiting for them.

"This time it came to the house and there's no postmark." Bobby's voice shook. "Whoever is doing this knows where Gazelle lives!"

"Don't worry, Bobby," said Judy. "We'll figure it out."

They went into the house to find the antelope surrounded by her tiger dancers, all staring at a long thin box on the coffee table. She stood up to greet the police officers, asked if they wanted coffee and went to the kitchen before they answered.

The tigers stood up and one held out his paw. "I'm Daniel." He indicated the other dancers. "Caleb, Adam, Benjamin." They all shook paws with Nick and Judy, then Daniel, who seemed to be the spokestiger for the group, asked, "What are you going to do about this?"

Judy opened the box, gasping at the dozen dead black roses inside. "Was there a note?"

Gazelle came in with a tray holding a coffee pot and cups and saucers and Bobby went to her and took it. "I'll do that." He started handing cups of coffee around.

"There was a note," said Gazelle. She took a piece of paper out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Nick. He read it, whistled softly, and showed it to Judy.

 _My darling Gazelle, soon we will both be as dead as these flowers. Don't be afraid because then we'll be together forever. I'll see you very soon._

The bunny's nose twitched violently. "Gazelle, I think it's time you made a formal complaint."

"What good would that do?" asked the antelope. "I don't know who is doing this."

"No, but you could get police protection," said Judy strongly.

"She doesn't need police protection. She has us." Bobby looked around at the tigers and they growled softly in assent. "We're going to stick close until you nail whoever it is."

"I think that's wise," said Nick, "but there's a difference between trained police officers and dancers." The tigers lashed their tails and the fox held up his paws. "I know you all care about Gazelle and you'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. So will we, but there's just so much we can do unofficially." He met Judy's eyes. "I concur with Officer Hopps. Gazelle, you should come down to the station today, both to file the complaint and to arrange for police protection. You're probably safe enough here in your house with Bobby and the tigers, but you're going to need extra protection whenever you leave."

"We do have the benefit for Greenwood Community Hospital next week," said Daniel. "It couldn't hurt to have the cops there."

Gazelle looked at the worried faces of her friends and sighed. "Very well. I will go to the police station. Bobby, will you drive me?"

"We'll _all_ drive you," said Daniel firmly.

Judy shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave the house empty."

Another tiger spoke up. "She's right. Two of us can go with you, and the other two stay." He sprung his claws. "Maybe we'll get lucky and this creep will come around again."

"Adam!" Gazelle sounded shocked. She went to the tiger and took his paw, her delicate hoof dwarfed by the terrible claws. "That is not our way." He sheathed his claws, nodding silently at her appealing expression, and the antelope turned to the police officers. "I will be at your office at four o'clock."

"We'll be waiting," said Judy.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a fax from Timur Tuktu waiting at the front desk when Nick and Judy got back to the ZPD and the fox groaned as he took it from Clawhauser. "Great, another list. Thanks a lot, Benji." He led the way to the cubicle he shared with Judy, throwing the box of dead flowers on the floor and himself into a chair. "What do you want to tackle first? This list, the calligraphers, or…" The fox brightened. "Let's call Emmet Otterton."

Judy looked puzzled, then she smiled. "Maybe he can tell us something about the flowers."

The otter was duly summoned but his pleasure at seeing Nick and Judy dimmed when they showed him the box of flowers. "That is really creepy. I mean, _really_ creepy. Who does something like this?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Nick. "At least, we were hoping you could tell us something about the flowers."

The florist poked dubiously at the contents of the box. "They're just roses, Nick. The color is unusual. Black roses are a symbol for death, which seems like overkill, no pun intended, since whoever created them let them die before delivering them."

"Created?" asked Judy.

"Well, yes." Emmett leaned back in his chair. "Black roses don't occur in nature. There are very dark red roses that look almost black, but true black like this is artificial."

"Who would know how to do that?" asked the bunny.

Emmett shrugged. "Anyone with a computer or a library card. It's not hard to find information on how to dye flowers. And the box, it's a standard gift box."

"Okay, Emmett." Nick stuck out a paw. "Thanks for coming in."

The otter shook paws with them both. "No problem. Say, when are you two coming to dinner? The missis has been on me, it's been too long since we've seen you."

"Maybe when we wrap up this case." Nick walked Emmett out and returned to find Judy staring at the flowers with a disconsolate expression. "Are you okay?"

She didn't even look at him. "This is hopeless, Nick." She started to say something else, then shook her head and remained silent.

Nick pulled up a chair, unsure what to say. Judy was always so energetic and optimistic that it jarred him to see her so forlorn. He cast about for a reassuring remark. "We've cracked tougher cases than this."

"This is different." The bunny took a deep breath. "This is a _predator_ , stalking their prey, and there's nothing we can do about it because they're in the shadows, like predators used to be. I keep thinking about the press conference and how I talked about predators going savage because of their biology and how I was afraid of you, just for a second. Just because you're a predator, and the whole time it was that little sheep Bellwether. Remember what you said about her, Nick? How she had more of the soul of a predator than any animal you ever knew?"

"I remember." The fox's voice was very quiet.

"And no one ever suspected her. For all we know, this animal after Gazelle isn't a predator either and we'll never find them until it's too late, like with Bellwether."

Judy's voice was shaking and Nick put his arms around her. "It wasn't too late with Bellwether. We caught her. Her and all the animals she was working with. We'll catch this one too, no matter what they look like."

"How can you be so sure?" The bunny's voice was muffled against the fox's shoulder.

"Because that's what we do at the ZPD."

Judy sat back, smiling tremulously at the twinkle in Nick's eyes. "Sometimes I do know why I put up with you. Okay, Junior Detective, where do we go from here? All of our leads have been dead ends."

"We still have some calligraphers to talk to. And the schools to check out." Nick smiled back at Judy, that half-lidded snarky smile he used when he wanted to look supremely confident. "We'll catch a break. We always do."

A strangled gasp came from the intercom. "Gazelle!"

"Sweet cheese and crackers, we forgot to tell Clawhauser that Gazelle was coming! He must be having a stroke!" Judy bolted from her chair and ran out to the front desk, followed closely by Nick. They found the pop star, Bobby, and two of the tigers gazing at Clawhauser, who was frozen in complete disbelief at seeing his angel in horns so close.

"Is he all right?" murmured Gazelle. "I asked for you and he said my name and then he became like that."

"Sure, he'll be fine." Nick waved a paw in front of Clawhauser's eyes. "Officer Hopps, would you please take our visitors to Interview Room 2? I'll join you as soon as I can."


	10. Chapter 10

Chief Bogo was more composed than Clawhauser but he couldn't really hide his excitement at meeting the beautiful pop star. Even his dislike of small talk melted away. "Gazelle, I want you to know how much I appreciated your peace rally during the Night Howlers scare. It was very brave of you to put yourself out there like that."

Gazelle blushed. "Really, Chief Bogo, you give me too much credit. Of what value is my voice if I cannot use it to speak against injustice?" She smiled at the cape buffalo.

He smiled back, then cleared his throat and got down to business. "Officer Wilde informed me of your situation and suggested I personally handle your complaint."

Judy nodded approvingly at Nick, who had followed Bogo into the interview room with Clawhauser. The cheetah was still wide-eyed but his professionalism had taken over and he sat quietly with the fox and the bunny as Bogo questioned Gazelle and went over the evidence.

"What happens now?" asked the antelope, signing her statement.

"Now we assign officers for your personal protection," Bogo replied. He held up a hoof. "I know you have your tigers and Mr Catmull. However, in a situation like this, it's best to have trained professionals."

"Can Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps guard me?" Gazelle smiled at the bunny and the fox. "I would prefer to have you if you are willing."

"Of course," said Nick.

Judy nodded vigorously. "We'll stay with you around the clock."

"No, you won't," Bogo snapped. "You'll have one twelve hour shift and I'll get two more officers for the other twelve hours."

"Uh, Chief?" Clawhauser held up a paw. "I'd like to volunteer."

"Fine. Get someone to cover the front desk." Bogo thought a moment. "Francine can partner with you, and we'll have Grizzoli and Delgato as backup."

"What about next week?" asked Bobby. "We have a benefit for Greenwood Community Hospital and it's going to take a whole lot of cops to cover that."

Bogo smiled. "I have a feeling there won't be any shortage of officers who want to work your benefit."

The chief was right. By the day of the concert, more than two dozen cops had volunteered to work security in addition to Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, and Francine. Bogo took charge personally, scanning the open-air venue critically.

"An indoor concert would be easier to secure," grumbled the cape buffalo to Bobby.

"Out of the question," said the cougar. "This isn't just a concert. It's a fundraiser for the hospital. We want as many animals as possible to be able to attend."

Bogo shook his head. "We'll have to create a large space between the stage and the audience. At least fifteen feet."

"Gazelle's not going to like that," said Bobby. "She likes to be close to her fans."

"Not this time," said Bogo firmly. "And I'm going to have four uniformed officers monitoring that space." He pondered the diagram of the concert. "There will be a number of officers in uniform mingling with the crowd to prevent too many animals from concentrating in one area. I'll have your stage and backstage area cordoned off, with everyone, and I do mean everyone, who wants to pass getting checked. If they're not on the list, they don't get in."

"That sounds good," said Bobby. "Anything else?"

The cape buffalo reflected. "Normally that would do it. A large police presence tends to discourage trouble. In this case, we're dealing with someone who isn't behaving rationally. They may see this concert as the perfect opportunity to make an attempt on Gazelle. So we'll have an added layer of security backstage with Hopps, Wilde, and Clawhauser. They'll be in plain clothes and at least one of them will always be within five feet of Gazelle unless she's actually on the stage. Finally, Francine and I will be in uniform patrolling the entire backstage area. Is there anything, anything at all, that you can think of, Mr Catmull? Any areas we've overlooked, any matter you feel concerned about?"

"Well, the tigers will be close to her from the time she goes on the stage to the time she leaves. And you've got her covered off stage. I just wish there was something I could do." Bobby's voice was tight with frustration. "I have to work the sound equipment. In fact, I have to go now and start setting up."


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby bustled around the back of his sound truck, muttering to himself as he crossed off items on a checklist. "Monitors, tarpaulins, cables, duct tape…"

"This was always my least favorite part of the job."

The cougar jumped, then smiled as he saw the kudu antelope leaning against the truck door. "Zack! Where you been?"

He jumped down from the truck and put out his paw and the kudu shook it warmly. "Here and there. You know how it is."

"I know I always wondered why you quit working for Gazelle like that. She's the best!"

Zack's smile froze, then he said easily, "I mean, I liked working for her but she never stops and she's got so many fans...I just wanted something less intense, you know?"

"Nope." The cougar climbed back in the truck. "I'm having the time of my life."

"Lucky you." Zack peered around. "You got a chair? They never remember a chair for you."

"Oh, sure," said Bobby. "And a table, because you can't assume they'll have a table for the mixer, and a first-aid kit and something to eat and drink."

"That's good." The kudu hopped up into the truck. "Gazelle is the biggest star in Zootopia and the whole time I worked as her sound engineer, they never once remembered to feed me or even hand me a bottle of water." He hefted a crowbar. "You got enough tools? They never have anything for you to work with."

The cougar coughed, then said apologetically, "I don't really have time to talk right now. We've got a concert this afternoon and security is extra tight."

"I bet it is." Zack nodded. "Must be tough having to cope with a stalker on top of everything else."

"Yeah, I'll be glad when the cops…" Bobby frowned. "How did you know about the stalker?"

Zack chuckled. "How do you think?" He swung the crowbar and caught the cougar in the face. Bobby went down and the kudu hit him again across the back of his head, then knelt and started going through his pockets.


	12. Chapter 12

Gazelle was putting the finishing touches to her stage makeup when her cell phone beeped. "Can you get that for me, Caleb?"

The tiger dancer opened the message. "Bobby wants to know if you can see him for a minute. He wants to change the sound for the first number."

Gazelle took the phone and read the message herself. "I will go, but it's not like him to wait till the last minute to do something."

Nick and Judy had been sitting side by side on the couch, watching the process of getting ready for the concert with interest. Now the bunny said, "Well, Bobby's been worried sick about this stalker business. It's not so strange if he suddenly found something he needs you to check before the concert." She stood up. "I'll go with you."

"It is not necessary to walk with me to the sound truck." Gazelle opened her front door and pointed. "We can all see it from here." Judy just looked at her and she relented. "Oh, very well. But we must be quick. It is almost time to leave for the concert."

They walked out to the street and Gazelle tapped lightly on the back door of the truck. "Bobby?"

"Come on in," called a muffled voice.

The antelope opened the door and climbed into the truck, followed by Judy. The interior was dim after the bright sunlight outside and neither of them saw the shadow by the truck door until it slammed shut.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" asked Gazelle, straining to see in the darkness. Her eyes widened in alarm. "You're not Bobby."

"No, I'm not." A light came on and Zack Swala grinned at the antelope and the bunny, a gun pointing carelessly in their direction. "You don't need that stupid cougar now that I'm back."

Judy glared. "Just what did you do with Bobby?"

"Nothing." Zack gestured with the gun and the bunny gasped.

The cougar lay face down, not moving, and she dropped to her knees to check his pulse, then felt his head. "You call this nothing?"

"I call it nothing much," said the kudu antelope. "He's still alive, isn't he? More than he deserves, trying to take my place with Gazelle."

The singer's eyes flashed. "You have no place with me, Zack. I told you I never wanted to see you again." Judy looked up questioningly and Gazelle said icily, "This is my former sound engineer, Zack Swala. He had a problem with my policy of not dating co-workers, so I fired him. I thought he was gone for good."

"I was." Zack chuckled. "Now I'm back." He pointed the gun at Judy. "Drive."

She got slowly to her feet. "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The bunny spread her paws. "I have to contact my partner first. If he sees this truck leave without hearing from me, he'll have every cop in the city on us. You won't even get a mile."

The kudu regarded her thoughtfully. "You can send one text. Show me first."

Judy pulled out her phone, typed in a few words and showed it to Zack. "Okay?" He nodded and she hit the Send button.

Nick was still sitting on the couch when his phone beeped softly. He pulled it out and opened the message, then ran out to the truck, jumping onto the back and holding on as it pulled away from the curb, Judy's message burned into his brain.

 _I'm taking Gazelle to the concert. See you soon. Bellwether_


	13. Chapter 13

Nick slowly climbed a ladder welded to the back of the truck, flattening himself on the roof as it picked up speed and headed for the freeway. He crept forward until he got to the cab and pulled out his phone, rereading the message from Judy before dialing.

"Where are you, Wilde?" barked Chief Bogo. "One of the tigers just called and said you ran out the door. You're supposed to be with Gazelle at all times."

"I am with Gazelle, sir." The fox shuddered as the truck went onto the freeway and took a firmer grip on what little purchase he could find. "I'm on the roof of her sound truck, on the 13 leaving the city."

"On the _roof_?" Bogo's voice went up a notch.

"You need to stop the truck, sir. I'll try, but if I don't make it, you're Judy and Gazelle's only hope."

Nick hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and tucked it back in his pocket, then closed his eyes for a moment. He could see Judy, her soft purple eyes and shining fur, and he smiled a little to himself. Whatever happened she was worth it, and he opened his eyes and took a deep breath, inching out over the cab on the passenger side to peer inside. Judy was driving the truck and a big kudu was sitting sideways with a gun leveled at her head and his back to the passenger window. Nick didn't dare try to get her attention but the bunny sensed his presence and her eyes flicked to the side. He made a circling motion with his paw and she focused on the road again, then rolled down the windows.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Zack.

"I need some fresh air," she snapped.

"Turn on the air conditioner."

"I need both paws for the wheel." Judy swerved the truck ever so slightly. "I'm not used to driving something this big. You turn on the air and I'll roll up the windows."

The kudu turned to the console, his gun lowering as he tried to figure out the air conditioning controls, and Nick lunged through the window, both paws forcing the gun down. Judy concentrated on the road, trying to shut out the fight going on next to her, trying to stop the truck safely. A shot rang out and Nick yelped in pain, then the truck was halted on the shoulder and the bunny landed on top of the kudu, her arms around his throat. There was a second shot and Zack threw her off, then slumped forward over Nick. Judy dragged him off the fox and took his gun, then felt for a pulse. There was nothing and she pushed him to one side and bent over Nick.

The fox winced as Judy touched him. "Easy, Carrots."

"Are you all right?"

Nick sat up shakily, clutching his arm. "I think so." He put his good arm around Judy and they clung to each other for a moment, each feeling the other's heartbeat slowing as the adrenaline ebbed away.

The fox shivered and Judy sat back, looking at the spreading stain on his sleeve with concern. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"It's just a scratch. What about him?" Nick looked pointedly at Zack.

"He's dead," said Judy soberly. "Come on, let's get Gazelle and Bobby." She climbed down from the cab.

Nick followed, then swayed and sat down abruptly. "Go ahead. I need a minute."

Judy ran to the back of the truck and unlocked the door. "Gazelle?"

The antelope was sitting against the wall with Bobby's head in her lap. "Officer Hopps? Is it over?"

The bunny jumped up into the truck. "You don't have to worry anymore." Bobby's eyes were open and she knelt next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Worst headache of my life," he whispered.

Judy grabbed the first aid kit. "I have to check on Nick but help's on the way. Just take it easy."

There was a sound of sirens in the distance, drawing closer, and Gazelle smiled ruefully. "Do not worry. I think I have had all the excitement I can take for one day."


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, try everything,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, try everything…_

Gazelle's captivating voice soared and Clawhauser sighed. "She sounds even better than on the radio."

The rail-thin cheetah next to him asked teasingly, "Do I need to worry?"

"You know I only have eyes for you, Jenny." Clawhauser pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "It's just my ears that belong to Gazelle."

Jenny was about to make a retort when the little possum Eddie came running up, followed by Nick. They had been playing catch, carefully because the fox's arm was in a sling, and now Eddie jumped up in Judy's lap and gave her a hug. "Nick wants a break."

The bunny gave her partner a keen look as he eased into a chair next to Finnick. "You okay?" He winked at her and she smiled, then turned back to Eddie. "How do you like your party?"

"It's great!" The little possum bounced excitedly. "One of my new moms made it for me. I used to be an orphan and now I have _two_ moms!"

The adults all smiled fondly and Judy gave Eddie a hug. "That's awesome."

"They're over there. See? They're the pretty ones." He pointed at Vanessa Blitzen and Fabienne Growley. The silver fox and the snow leopard were paw in paw by the buffet table and they waved, then came over with Sister Margaret, the kindly badger who ran the Thorneycroft Orphan's Home. Eddie wriggled down from Judy's lap and ran over to them, taking his new mothers' paws. "Did you meet all my friends?"

Vanessa looked around at the children milling in the big yard behind the home. "There's so many of them I'm not sure."

"I have lots of friends here." The little possum looked sad. "I'm going to miss all of them so much."

"No, you're not," said Fabienne, kneeling next to him. "We're going to come see them every week."

Eddie brightened. "Really?"

The snow leopard hugged him. "Really."

"You hear that, Nick?" Eddie ran over to the fox. "We can still play every week."

"Sounds good to me." Nick repositioned his arm in the sling. "Soon as I'm all better we'll have a regular ball game."

Eddie frowned. "I don't like it when you get hurt."

"I don't like it either."

"Don't do it anymore, okay?" The little possum put a paw on Nick's knee. "Promise?"

Nick hesitated. "I can't promise to never get hurt again, buddy, but I promise I'll do my best not to let it happen, to me or to Judy. Deal?" He offered his paw.

Eddie shook it, then looked up at Vanessa and Fabienne. "Let's go see if you met everyone."

They left and the fox sighed. "I wish not getting hurt was that easy."

"You're not the only one who wishes that," said Sister Margaret.

Nick flashed her a mischievous smile. "You want the same promise?"

"Yes." The badger looked sternly at Nick and Judy. "From both of you."

"That goes for me too," said Finnick crankily. "Every time something happens to one of you, I have to put up with the other one."

Judy bit back a smile. "Consider it a promise from both of us to both of you." Nick nodded solemnly in agreement.

Gazelle finished her song and started over, then changed direction as Chief Bogo arrived with Bobby. The cape buffalo smiled hugely as the small antelope came up to him with her tigers, then they all went over to Nick and Judy together.

Bobby's head was still bandaged and Gazelle looked concerned as he sat down. "I thought you were still supposed to be in the hospital."

"Well, the doctor said I could come to the party if I only stayed a little while and then went straight back."

"And you expect me to believe that?" asked the antelope disapprovingly.

The cougar just looked at her with wide-eyed innocence and she shook her head at him, then turned to Bogo. "Have you learned anything further about Zack?"

Bogo looked around. "I don't really think this is the time or place…" The antelope looked at him appealingly, fluttering her eyelashes, and he cleared his throat. "Well, all right. Zack Swala was definitely the stalker. He had hundreds of pictures of you in his apartment, most of them captioned in calligraphy. Timur Tuktu was right. Swala was a student, not a professional. His teacher was a porcupine named Iris Sahee. She saw the story on the news and contacted me. She said Swala was good enough to get paid assignments but had no interest in doing so. I can only surmise he wanted to learn calligraphy so he could caption the pictures. That, and write threatening letters."

"But I fired him a year ago." Gazelle frowned. "I never once heard from him, or even saw him. I didn't even think of him as possibly being the stalker. Why would he come after me after all this time?"

"He was dying." Bogo looked around the group. "His autopsy showed a rare blood disease and he didn't have much time left. That's probably what set him off."

"I didn't know you had fired him, Gazelle," said Bobby.

"Neither did I." Daniel looked around at the other tigers and they were all shaking their heads.

"I didn't tell anyone." The antelope paused, gathering her thoughts, then went on softly. "He asked me out several times, even after I told him I never date co-workers. I finally fired him but he took it so well I agreed to let him say he had decided to quit. I never would have believed he could do something so... _violent_." Her eyes rested on Nick and Bobby's wounds with a troubled expression. "I am more sorry than I can say that you both suffered for my mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake," said Bogo firmly. "You were going by what you knew at the time, and you had no reason to think Swala was the stalker when he had been out of touch for so long. In fact, if he hadn't gotten sick, he might never have become aggressive towards you. You can't blame yourself."

"That's right," said Judy. She patted Gazelle's hoof. "You did your best, and that's all anyone can do. And your best is really good. You mean a lot to the citizens of Zootopia, Gazelle."

"That's true," Sister Margaret chimed in. "You've done so much for the city, and it was very kind of you to come and sing at Eddie's adoption party."

Gazelle smiled warmly. "It was the least I could do, but I must be going now. The Greenwood Community Hospital benefit had to be postponed and I would like to talk to the hospital administrator about rescheduling."

"May I drive you?" asked Bogo.

The antelope blushed. "I would like that."

Benjamin said, "In that case, we're going to hang out here for a while, Gazelle. See you at the studio tomorrow."

The tigers left and Bogo gallantly offered his arm to the singer as they strolled off.

Clawhauser's jaw dropped. "Gazelle and the chief?"

"I hope so," said Bobby. "It's about time she found a nice male."

"Guess it's just you and me then, Jenny." The fat cheetah grinned as his girlfriend lashed her tail. "Kidding! You know I'm kidding!"

"In that case, I _might_ let you take me home." Jenny hugged Sister Margaret. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Of course, Jennifer." The badger returned the hug. "You and Benjamin are always welcome. May I walk you out?"

They left and Bobby put his paws to his forehead. "Maybe I better go too."

"How did you get here?" asked Judy.

"Cab. I'll call them back."

The bunny looked questioningly at Finnick and he glared at her, then got up. "Come on, I'll give you a ride back to the hospital. I was ready to head out anyway."

The cougar looked grateful but said politely, "I don't want to inconvenience you, Mr…"

"Finnick. Just Finnick. And don't sweat it." He gestured at Nick and Judy. "These two inconvenience me all the time. It's Bobby, right?"

"Right. If you're sure it's not too much trouble…"

Finnick rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

"Okay. Good seeing you, Judy. You too, Nick." Bobby looked thoughtfully at Finnick. "What do you say we stop on the way? I'd kill for some pizza and beer."

Finnick shook his head. "I know a place where you don't have to kill. You just pay."

They walked off and Nick watched them go, a pensive expression on his face. "You know, Carrots, your friend is all right."

"Glad you finally noticed," said Judy dryly. "I was beginning to wonder if you were jealous."

The fox said wistfully, "Maybe I'm just thinking about how Bobby and you grew up together. There's a big chunk of your life I'll never know about."

"Nick, you know how I dreamed about being a cop in Zootopia." Judy paused, then went on softly, "You helped make that dream come true. And you're there for me every day. That's all that matters now."

"Finn said something like that."

The bunny smiled. "He's very wise."

Nick's eyes twinkled. "I'm going to tell him you said that."

Judy gave him a very gentle punch on his good arm. "Don't you dare!"


End file.
